Lucky Duck
Hi, I'm Sean Herbs, and we need everyone's help improving on the page for Disney Junior's first ever original special Lucky Duck. Lucky (The most important character in Lucky Duck) said it was A tub toy tale. And it was also Disney Junior's first ever original special, that was premiered early on June 6, 2014 on the WATCH Disney Junior app and online, offically premiered on June 20, 2014 (The last day of Spring and unoffical day of Summer) as Dismey Junior the channel's The Magical World of Disney Junior's family event at 8:00 p.m. (After the airing of the 2002 Walt Disney Pictures' animated film Lilo & Stitch; and before the special half-hour episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates,) and premiered on June 21, 2014 (The first offical day of Summer) as the encore presentation on Disney Junior on Disney Channel (Before the new episode of Doc McStuffins.) It was created for Disney Junior by Corus Entertainment's Nelvana Studios (The studios which created Handy Manny for Playhouse Disney on Disney Channel Disney Junior on Disney Channel.) Synopsis Offical Lucky, a small rubber duck (Voiced by Christian Borle), prepares to leave the toy factory where he was born to be shipped to the store when, because of Code S (a faulty whistle), it is immediately trashed. By dint of pugnacity, he still manages to return a box of toys ready to board a boat. New twist of fate: Lucky inadvertently pass overboard! Then he will have to face all the dangers always pursuing the same goal: to find the perfect home. A plucky rubber duck is thrown off a cargo ship during a storm, and teams up with a pair of tub toy friends (Snap the Turtle by Tom Carraugh and Flo the hippo (Voiced by Megan Hilty)) on an adventure to find a home. Cable and Satelite Tossed from a cargo ship, a unflappable yellow rubber tub toy duck named Lucky (Voiced by Christian Borle) meets two other tub toys (The green rubber tub toy shy turtle named Snap by Tom Carraugh and the pink rubber tub toy hippo named Flo by [[Megan Hilty|Megan Hilty]]) while trying to find the perfect home. Plot (Need someone to describe) Can someone describe all these? First Half Prologue (The Tub Toy Factory in the ? Coast; Life's Comin' at Ya' Now) We fade from black to the waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, somewhere in the (Don't know what European country) coast, as the first song starts directly. I don't know the rest. The Docks (Briefly)* To be described. The Ship (Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean) Outside* (I'm a Lucky Duck) To be described. Inside the Ship To be described. Outside (Tub Toy Twist) To be described. Second Half To be described. Thrid Half To be described. Closing Credits* Coming soon. *See crew (Needs Expansion) for the people who made it. Production (Needs Expansion) The Nelvana/ Disney Junior original production of this special began in Fall 2013. It takes months to create the special that lasts about fourty-five minutes or less. The production is finished in Spring 2014, months before the premiere in June 2014. Voice Cast 'With the Voices of' There are three celebrity voices from Broadway, New York, and on television *Christian Borle (NBC's Smash) as the leader of the quack; Lucky the tub toy duck with the broken squeaker (fixed at the ending). *Tom Cavanagh as Snap the shy turtle tub toy *Megan Hilty (9 to 5; NBC's Smash; The Pirate Fairy) as Flo the hippo tub toy 'And With the Voices of (Needs Expansion)' *Milton Barnes as the tub toy Shark *Gage Munroe as Danny the human **? ? as his father *To be described for the rest. Casting and ADR Character Voices Directed by Maria Estrada Recorded by the crew at Pomann Sound (in ?,?; Including Max Conklin, Brain Gallant, Justin Kaupp and more.) Crew (Needs Expansion) Opening Titles *This special was written directly for television: **The original story and dialogue was written by the WGA (Writers Guild of America)-award winner Michael G. Stern, who previously worked on Imagination Movers from Penn | Bright Productions, Zyeggo Productions and Playhouse Disney Originals for Playhouse Disney on Disney Channel (Now Disney Junior on Disney Channel.) **The lyrics were written by Rick Garcia & William V. Malpede, see Original Songs & Score for details. If you want to see the transcript of this special, please click this link below. *The special was directed by Don Kim, who worked on The Adventures of Chuck and Friends for Hasbro Studios for the Hub Network's Hub Bub programming block (Now Discovery Channel's daytime programming block). Closing Credits *More crew coming soon. *The executive producers were Irene Weibei and Colm Bohm, who previously worked on Mike the Knight for HiT Entertainment and currently worked on Little Charmers for Spin Master Entertainment and Corus'-owned Treehouse Originals. **Both televisiin shows are produced by Nelvana for Viacom International's Nickelodeon (U.S.) and Corus'-owned Treehouse (Canada). *Dolby Digital in-credit logo (The previous one is used, instead of the current one.) **ACTRA in-credit logo (The current one.) *© 2014 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. Original Songs & Score Songwriters/Producers This special features six all new original songs (Including three reprises for two for one/Two for one; Total of nine) were written by the songwriting team of Rick Garcia and William V. Malpede, who worked on the 2011 Oscar-winning CGI-Animated feature Rango (From Paramount Pictures, Blindwink and Nickelodeon Movies; Produced at Lucasfilm Ltd.'s Industrial Light & Magic by Blindwink and GK Films; On that feature, it features music by Hans Zimmer) and produced by Garcia, Malpede and Lori Mozilo. Original Score The score is composed by Frederik Wiedmann, who worked on Green Lantern: The Animated Series from DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network's DC Universe programing block. Original Songs *Life's Comin' at Ya' Now **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMER) *I'm a Lucky Duck (and very briefly reprise) **Both performed by the solo of Christian Borle (Lucky) *Tub Toy Twist **Performed by Milton Barnes (The shark tub toy) *Dolphin Ride **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMER) *Through the Fog **Performed by the duet of Christian Borle (Lucky) and Gage Munroe (Danny) *Friends Will See You Through (and two reprises) **'Full': Performed by the duet of Megan Hilty (Flo) and Tom Cavanagh (Snap) **'Reprises:' Performed by the trio of Cavanagh, Hilty and Christian Borle (Lucky) Home Media To be annoused. Trivia (Add More) *This is Disney Junior's first ever original special to be premiered globally. *This special introduces the brand-new format created for the first time in television. *This is the second time that Christian Borle and Megan Hilty appearing at the same time together, but they sung in the first reprise of Friends Will See You Through. **The first was the NBC hit series Smash. *On all promos and most bumpers (except some) of this special, Lucky is floating on the river from the end of The Magcial World of Disney Junior intro. *'Logo Variation:' At the end of the closing credits to the special, the bubbles appears at the bottom floating up to wipe (The horizonal fade, sliding up) from it to the 2004-present Nelvana logo (Cut-short; 2005-present byline [A CORUS ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY]; Without haze.) **Afterwards, it cuts to the cut-shortened Disney Junior logo. Videos This article needs everything that are related to this special. Coming Soon. Gallery Articles Talking About the Special (External Links) *Animation Magazine article #1 *Animation Magazine Article #2 *The Disney Blog article Category:Television specials Category:Lucky Duck Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Articles needing improvement